


Fire's Sin

by LunerDreams



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fem!Alibaba, In Magi universe, Starts off 5000 years in the Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunerDreams/pseuds/LunerDreams
Summary: Ali really can't be forgiven, at least that's what she thinks.Though she has a good reason to think that.





	

The sun beat down on the small company of travelers. The group had traveled about two days into the desert, and were just reaching their destination. It was ridge of jagged mountains that were near the center of the desert.

“So Shyn, the enemy in the mountains?” Asked a female long haired blonde.

“By what my sources say, yes,” A purple haired man replied.

A man with white haired sighed. “The last time we listen to your ‘sources’ Shyn, we ended up in the middle of the ocean, stranded.” 

The group murmured in agreement, but still continued toward the rugged mountains. Shyn, slightly offended, said under his breath, “It was only once.”

“Cheer up Shyn! I didn’t mind be stranded, because we were found so quickly,” the blonde said trying to lift the man’s mood.

He surprised her with hug, that lifted her up, and said happily, “Ah Ali, my only ally!” While most others simply rolled their eyes, there were a few glares. 

When they reached the base of the mountains they turned to face Shyn. “Where did you say the entrance was Shyn?” Asked the white haired man, questioning his lord.

“We go east about a mile, till we get to a canyon; then we look for a large, flat rock with three eyes carved into it. Our magicians can take it from there,” Shyn replied cheerily. 

As they walked the last mile Ali saw one of her red haired companions trying to glare a hole into the violet haired man.

“Entei, what’s wrong?” the blonde said looking up at the tall man.

“That man is always too happy,” Entei replied with a grunt. Still not looking down at her, while still trying to glare a hole through Shyn’s head. Ali nodded in agreement. She did understand, sometimes Shyn was a little too positive/happy.

When they made it to the canyon they found it quite easily. Aluf used his powerful magic to make the entrance appear. The entrance was a stairway leading down into the rock. With Aluf lighting the down, the rest followed after. They traveled down the stairs for quite sometime before reaching the bottom. It opened into a large cavern. On the other side eight archways faced them.

“So which one do we go through?” Asked a pink eyed man.

“We’ll need to split up,” Aluf replied.

Ali looked at the doors them at their group saying, “That would mean the Demon Possessed will have to go alone.” She turned to Aluf, “Correct?”

“Yes, it seems so,” Aluf replied.

“Okay then, I’m going to go on while the rest of you figure out groups!” Ali sprinted through the archway second from the left side.

After sprinting for sometime she stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She felt a burst of power as she caught her breath. While leaning heavily on the rock wall, the a realization struck her. She could’ve been flying the whole time instead of running! Quickly she summoned her demon.

“Spirit of Politeness and Austerity, In the name of my Magio, and my will to grant me a greater power, I order you and your members, Come Forth, Amon!” Called the blonde, focusing on her black dagger.

Bright, burning hot fire consumed the blonde maiden. The fire seemed to harden around her arms, like gauntlets, and around her lower legs. Fire crept across her chest, becoming a breastplate, though it still exposed her stomach. Below that, a silk skirt that reached to her knees. Armor framed her face, but wasn’t a full helmet. It was more like a crown, with the center piece being a sideways eye. It pulsed, glowing as if still fire and not a piece of armor. A ring of fire behind her light up the path ahead.

Smiling she traveled down the path at a fast pace. The maiden loved being in full Demon Possession. It gave her a sense of pure freedom. Even if she was underground and in a small tunnel, that still didn’t change the feeling she got when flying. Closing her eyes, but only for a moment, before flying straight into a wall.

As Ali cradled her nose she followed the path with her eyes. Something was weird, she had been pretty sure the path had been straight only moments ago. Starting to fly down the path, Ali was much more cautious and flew slower. Still nothing happened. This continued for soon time before Ali decided she had just seen things wrong.

Of course, as soon as her guard went down, it happened. Black ooze jumped for the wall, covering the blonde in a matter a seconds. Was maiden was drowning in the ooze, she couldn’t fight. It suck her energy from her body, forcing her out of her Demon Possession. Now she wasn’t drowning, no, now she was falling into a pit of darkness.

Then it was over. She was back in the tunnel, but something was off. “Spirit of Politeness and Austerity, In the name of my Magio, and my will to grant me a greater power, I order you and your members, Come Forth, Amon!” Someone called the body into full Demon Possession, but it wasn’t her. They started flying, but Ali wasn’t in control. “What’s going on!” She shouted, though her mouth didn’t move at all. She suddenly understood, she wasn’t in control any more, someone else was.

The father they traveled the more routes there where to chose. Still Ali’s body made deliberate movements, never hesitating. They actually met up with Aluf and Kendra. Greetings spilled out of her mouth, but she had been screaming run. As the trio walked together, a voice echoed in her mind.

“Don’t make a fuss before anything actually happens,” the voice said. Whenever the voice spoke Ali felt pain pulsing through her head.

“What are you going to do?” Ali asked worriedly.

It was silent before the voice answered, “I’ll demonstrate what I mean.” Ali’s eyes focused on the red hair girl. “Kendra, I just remembered to tell you something!”

“Hmm?” The redhead moved closer to Ali to hear what she had to say.

Ali’s body stood in front of her, blocking Aluf’s view. A smile spread across the blonde’s face, and a cheerful voice said, “Tell me what death is like okay?” Then slit the unexpecting girl’s throat with her dagger.

Aluf didn’t even have a chance to react, before being killed himself. Stabbed right through the heart. Ali was in shock, petrified and in a body that couldn’t even look away. The voice cackled in delight at the sight of the blood. The voice stopped laughing, a silence settled on the air. 

Then the voice said, “Guess what Ali, I’m going to do this to everyone of them. And each time I kill one, I become even stronger. That’s not even the best part!” The cackling started again, “The best part is you’ll have to see it all!”

Ali’s body moved to its next targets. The black magician Kol, and the white haired assassin Jezoar. At first it seemed that the two might have been able to win, but when Ali’s body started to use magic, gained from Aluf, and then fight was quickly over. Two more corpses stained the ground with their blood. Ali hadn’t been super close to Kol or Jezoar, but to watch them get killed, brutally, by your own hands was still extremely painful. 

The controller of the body didn’t even try to get rid of the blood staining her normal clothes or her full Demon Possession. So when Kyshi saw her friend covered in blood she ran to her worried that she was hurt. Not listening to her brother, who had seen the unnatural smile spread across the blonde maiden’s face, as he called for her not to go her friend. Kyshi should have listening to her brother. For all her worry, what Kyshi got was a knife to her heart.

Shani cried murder as he watched his younger sister fall stiff to the ground. The pink haired prince attacked the woman. He’s eyes being full of rage and hatred toward one he called ‘friend’ and now called fiend. Each strike was at full force, but all the blonde did was block them. Till Ali’s body ducked and rolled to the side when Shani did another full body charge. Instead of hitting Ali, he got skewered on a spear of ice that had been hidden behind Ali.

“Only a few more to go,” the voice cheered happily. While Ali had started to go numb. It wasn’t because she didn’t care, it was because it was all too much for to handle her. She had gone through battles, and had even lost family, but it had never been like this. 

It took Keiryu completely off guard, she didn’t even have to use Demon Possession. Instead using powerful magic, gained from Aluf and Kol, she snuck up of the black haired prince. For a second Keiryu tried to yell, but all that came out was dark, thick blood. The blonde covered the wound in his neck until her hand was dyed in red. Then as Keiryu version faded, he saw her licked it off.

It tasted disgusting, the blood. As it’s iron taste flooded her mouth, Ali would’ve puked if it weren’t for the fact that she wasn’t in control. “Human blood usually taste so much sweeter. I guess it become bitter when one is a Demon Possessed.” It remarked casually.

Still licking blood for her hand, neither had been prepared by a sudden force rammed directly into them. The force made them fly down the tunnel quite away before hitting the ground. Looking up, they saw the culprit. A redhead was in a half crouch position where they were standing before. 

“Eh? What was that for Michio?” The voice said playing innocent. The man didn’t reply, instead he moved his sword in front of himself, glaring the maiden down. “Huh? Not gonna reply?” It said, overly sweet.

“I don’t what you did to the true Ali, but I can tell you're not the real one,” His eyes narrowed.

The voice laughed, “Cute, you think I’m copy!” Michio’s body stanced tensed right before he charged at the woman. Prepared this time Ali’s body lept back so the sword wasn’t even close to cutting her. The voice spoke again, “I don’t think I could beat you in a normal fight, so I’ll just have to summon my demon!” The voice rang out the chant, and Ali’s body was consumed it flames. 

Over the roaring flames they heard, “Spirit of Hunting and Nobility. I command thee...Be clad in my body. Dwell in my body. Change my body into a great Demon, Barbatos!!!” Michio had summon his Demon Possession. Silver armor now covered the man’s legs, and his hair had become long and white.

He thrusted forward a large spear. Ali blocked it with a flame shield she created with her sword. The force kept increasing behind the attacked, and the shield started to give. As he broke through the sword as abruptly stopped by a tree at had sprouted from the ground. Vines sprang up from the split trunk wrapping around the spear head. 

Michio recognised that magic. “Zagan’s power, but how!” Shock showed on the red head’s face. The maiden didn’t reply, instead she attacked. Michio had to let go of his spear to block the attack. The Demon Possession fell apart leaving Michio basically defenceless. The body smirked has it cut a long, deep gash across the man’s chest. Then also tasted his blood.

“Barbatos, seems to be a bit more rebellious than Zagan,” the voice said thoughtfully. “It shouldn’t be a problem though. Time to move on to the Emperor of the East, no?” The voice was only answer by tears.

Entei had been somewhat prepared when Ali showed up. He didn’t understand why Ali was doing what she was doing, but he wouldn’t go down without a fight. The emperor already had his strongest Demon Possession ready. No greeting was given when a blood covered Ali called out.

“No answer? I thought you cared,” She pouted.

The man finally spoke with determination, “I don’t know why you’re do this, but this as far as you’re going to get.”

“You think you can stop me?” He didn’t reply. “Fine then. Let’s get started.”

Ali charged first and brought her orange flames down on the emperor. He blocked with he own flames, which were blue, and threw Ali off. Blows were traded for quite some time, but neither one come ever over come the other. This gave the spirit of the blonde some hope. The voice was fully concentrated on the fight, no matter what it did it couldn’t gain the upper hand. Ali started making noise. 

At first quietly and just plain gibberish. Then slowly getting louder. Instead of just speak whatever came to her mind, she choose a sentence and decided to chat it as loud as she could. The blonde was screaming as loud and was starting to see it’s effects. The body started to make mistakes that left it open. Making it dodge so it didn’t get cut in half. Entei was even able to pin the body against the wall, but the body surprised both of them.

The voice stopped controlling the body. Ali’s Demon Possession fell apart, and her legs gave out. “Wh-a-at?” After detached from her body if felt weird to control herself again. The king didn’t attack, but kept his sword against her throat. Neither one said anything for a while, but finally Ali spoke, “Are you going to do it?”

“Do what?” The emperor seemed to have been in a slight daze.

“Kill me,” When the emperor didn’t respond, Ali did, “Come on we both know I can be forgiven for what I’ve done.” Tears were leaking out of her eyes now. Again the emperor didn’t respond, but instead let his Possession fall apart. 

Hold out his hand instead of his sword, “Come on, let’s go.” Ali took it, wondering how could anyone ever hold their hand to her after what’s happened. “A fool,” the voice answered. Entei say the horror in her eyes too late, he’s arm was frozen. Then the rest of his body was ice, his eyes still held a look of betrayal. Blood splattered everywhere when the voice used wind magic to break the human ice statue. 

“He should’ve used his other demon, then maybe he would’ve stood a chance,” The voice said savoring the blood as it licked the blood off the arm. Ali was screaming. Whether she was screaming in anger, shock, or pain she couldn’t tell. The voice yelled, “Shut Up! You’re being extremely bothersome.” Ali quietly whimpered. 

They moved at a casual pace until they reached a large cavern, and there standing in the middle of it was Shyn. The violet haired man had a slight smile on his face, but his presence was any but. He, like Entei, was already in full Demon Possession when they showed up. Lightning was crackling around his blue armored body as he carefully watched them. 

“It is obvious that Ali isn’t the one in control, so who are you?” The man questioned.

Ali’s face contorted into a twisted smile as it answered, “Since when do I have to answer to the King of the South?” He did not answer to the voice. It continued saying, “I even believe it’s both you and the Emperor of the East’s fault that this child is even in this situation.” The voiced chuckled at the King’s hardened glare. 

It laughed gleefully when he shot a bolt of lightning at them. While it was cackling, it leap away from the lightning. Within the same move it equipped Ali’s full Demon Possession. In response to the lightning, the voice shot a stream of fire at the king. He in turn flew out of the way of the fire. When shot another bolt, but was surprised to see it blocked by thick vines that came from the ceiling to block it.

Shyn replied, “I see you have gain more than Amon’s powers.” The voice just grinned at that. “If that’s the case I’ll need to step up my game.”

Magic pulsed in the air as Shyn activated his next full Demon Possession. His hair had become darker and had a feather look to it. While his chest was bare, it had markings tattoo on. Red cloth wrapped around his waist, a gold choker wrapped around his neck. Only thing that hadn’t changed was the man’s bright green eyes. Then the fight became anew.

Wind whipped around the maiden. Strong enough that many would think it should that the fires should be blown out, but the fires still burned bright. Shyn propelled himself forward sword drawn at the blonde. Blocking it with her black dagger, she threw off the attack. Fire blasted from the dagger at the man. He turned extinguished the fire by using high powered winds. When he quickly tried to attack for the side, she dived down to dodge the attack. The dark haired man followed after the women in a dive himself.

Shyn produced a small tornado in his hand, and attacked her from behind. The wind threw Ali of course and into a wall, quite harshly. Even after that hard hit Ali still was able to recover, but not before Shyn pinned her hands down and cast away her dagger. He glared down at the possessed women.

“Releash her,” though said with a normal tone, it held a certain weight to it.

A cruel smirk appeared on the usually gentle face. “Why should I?”

Shyn paused for a moment, but his grip tightened. Closing his eyes, he sighed before reopening them. “Then I hope that Ali can forgive me for this.” He released her hands, but pinned her down with a sword, directly below her heart. 

At first Ali didn’t feel anything, that is, until the voice switched out. She screamed in pain. Tears streamed down her face as she looked up at Shyn. Even in she was in pain that had been caused by him, she had no malice toward him. In fact she was almost happy, happy that it could finally be over for her.

There was only one thing that both Ali and Shyn forgot about being possessed by a powerful demon. If their contractor in unable to defend themselves, they will fight whoever is harming the contractor. It doesn’t not matter who that person or thing is. That was what the voice had been counting on, that’s why Shyn currently got a flaming sword through his chest. The Demon Possession fell apart and the purple haired man collapsed. 

The voice switched back before Ali could do anything. It was giggling as it licked Shyn’s blood off and got the black dagger. It was standing in the middle of the room before it began to speak, “Now it’s time to finish the last one.”

Ali’s now saw her mindscape instead of a rock cavern. It was endlessly flat plain of water, above dark clouds covered the sky. She was in a crouched position on the ground, while in front of her stood a person draped in heavy clothing that showed no skin at all. Even it’s hands were covered by black gloves.

“You time has ended. I will now be taking full control of your body.” The hooden one took out a short sword, before saying, “Be glad this will be quick.” A swung the sword down at the maidens terrified face. 

Something odd happened, the sword slowed, so Ali being any normal person moved out of it’s way. Time returned to normal, and the person was shocked that the attack missed. This continued 3 over times. Before the voice screamed in anger, “Why can’t I kill you?”

It then hit Ali, this person couldn’t even touch her in this state, she had the upper hand. The blonde lunged at the figure, knocking them over. The flat plain of water began to become choppy. Of course that was only inside her head, on the outside fire had started to swirl around the girl. Ali wrestled the person to stay on the ground, not noticing that the waves had started to become larger, and stronger. The intruder noticed it, and recognized they were losing control over the girl.

Ali had only been using his fists at first, but then she felt something smooth and hard. It was her black dagger. She wrapped her hand tightly around the handle. Then, as swiftly as she could, brought it down on the intruder’s heart. By this point, huge waves were crashing all around them. The intruder gurgled then started to disintegrate. Ali noticed how hard she was breathing, and how much she was shaking. 

She flashed back to the outside world again. The cavern had taken a whole new look. Even if the battle was taking place in the mind, the body and mind are still connected. Turmoil on the inside, that is not being controlled, becomes chaos on the outside. At first the fire had started small, but now it had grow and spread out of the cavern. The flames reached deep into the caves and tunnels. Purifying ever niche and cranny of the tunnels. It was so hot that the body of the dead burned to ash swiftly, and it was even turning the first layer of stone into glass.

Ali stood unaffected by the flames or blistering heat. Tears evaporated before they were halfway down her face. Slowly the fire died down, and left behind was a cave the seemed to glow dimly. As Ali’s Demon Possession fell apart, her legs gave out and collapsed to the ground. The black dagger embedded in the ground, she held her hands to her faces, trying not to let her tears escape.

Though soon the was forgotten and Ali’s was crying a river of tears. This lasted for until she exhausted the last of her energy. The fighting, shock, and use of magic had used up most of the energy. Laying on the cooling ground she curled around the still implanted dagger. Then fell into a empty sleep.

While the fire had changed the caves looks it also added another thing. Magic. The magic from the fire had seeped into the glass. Given the glass unique look and qualities. Crystals started to slowly form both the ceiling and the ground. Ali did not awaken, and as consequence was covered in these crystals. Though it did not kill her. It kept her alive, alive in a endless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't figure out who get's Reincarnated into who...  
> Here's a List:  
> Shyn: Sinbad  
> Entei: Kouen  
> Morgiana: Kendra  
> Aluf: Aladdin  
> Michio: Muu  
> Hakuryuu: Keiryu  
> Kouha: Shani  
> Kougyoku: Kyshi  
> Judal: Kol  
> Ja'far: Jezoar
> 
> I hope this helped!  
> :D


End file.
